Tenebrosi
by CookiePrusiana
Summary: Prussia will never be the same after spending sixty years with Russia. It did not really come to Germany that he would be like this, and why hadn't he noticed this before? Maybe if he'd seen it, maybe if he had paid attention, he wouldn't have to deal with this mess. No Germancest! And not pairings... YET! M for language!
1. Sunlight

I felt really depressed while writing this, but I thought, hey, this can serve as some good angst Prussia story. So _voila_ this shit of a story came out.

/is shot

What is it about the dark that scares children? The idea that all the monsters that haunt them will attack them easier, since they are weaker, or the idea that they're alone, and no one will be able to save them?

Prussia never understood fear.

He does feel it though. The fear that he will end up with Russia and the rape and torture will return. He understands that.

His fears of death, especially now, that he only lives day by day, as only a memory of what he used to be. He only exists in books, and history.

It was sad, but he enjoyed finally being a little closer to being human.

He had to keep up with his brother, though. The little boy he raised was now a man. Yes, he made mistakes, having a thick scar running down his chest as an example.

He rebounded, though, being the awesome little nation he himself raised. His economy was booming, and he finally could say "_I am proud to be DEUTSCHE!"_ without racist remarks, and a flash of hurt passing across his baby blue eyes.

Hell, he even gave up on a toxic relationship Italy created. As of a couple a months ago, Germany had begun a very stable, and dare he say it, _**cute**_ relationship with Mexico. She'd bake amazing sweet bread, and since Prussia was Vegetarian*, bring the most _amazing_ mouthwatering tamales.

His stomach growled quietly as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Checking his watch, which read 7:35, he decided to stop his shadow boxing and he proceeded to finish with push-ups

As he counted off 75, he heard the door from the basement, and the voice of his younger brother boomed from atop the stairs.

"Get off your lazy ass, and Get up here!" Prussia groaned as his arms burned, and ached. His face turned scarlet, and anger boiled in his veins.

H pushed harder against the ground, and sweat poured down his naked back. Typical that his younger, and much more naïve, brother would say that. That he believed that he did nothing. That he didn't help the only family he has, and will _ever _have again in his life time. What does he think Prussia does down here?

"Eighty, Eighty-one, Ninety" he kept counting, whispering in the darkness.

Because that's all he ever saw now. That all he ever felt now.

He heard thumps on the stairs, feeling a cold glare on his back. The hairs on his nape stood up, in warning, a hard addiction to kick, since he was created for war.

He continues to do pushups, not caring as his brother huffs in annoyance. More thumps head up the stairs, and his audience is gone.

"100" he holds his body up, and for a few seconds, there was this bliss that he always gets when he exerts himself. When the last straw finally breaks, and everything is-

_**Go ne**_

When all he has ever done, all he has ever said that he regrets just leaves, and his body I just floating in whatever bliss this damn moment left him in.

It's amazing.

Then it's gone. Sadly, as to everything that helps him, just ends up leaving, and making him hurt more in the end than the small relief it gives him.

He falls onto the soft carpet, shaking and sweating like he had either hard the roughest round of sex, or ran twenty miles. Tears fall down his face, unused adrenaline making his body shake, and his skin flush a nice red.

What happened to him? He was now in his brother's damn basement that only held measly possessions.

A bean-bag chair, hammock, sofa, T.V., and a computer. Couple of games stations here and there, but not much else.

He would reminisce when he had so much more. When he could raise his arm, and men, woman, and children alike would fall to their knees and praise him. When he would walk down the streets and people knew his name. Knew he was something to be feared, trusted, and loyalty worthy.

He stared quietly at nothing, probably facing his bookshelf. His journals had gone to storage, and he had a smaller green thing on his table as a replacement. Books covered every part of his shelf, though. Overflowing with stories of the greatest writers around the world, great stories that he has read cover to cover, millions of times.

There was a catch, though. As there was always one.

None of the books held writing…

And they hadn't for the last sixty years.

He quickly showered, not bothering to do his usual take a millions years in boiling hot water thing. Sipping on skinny jeans, and a casual button shirt, he lightly stepped up the stairs.

"Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-one!" He counted and stopped at the stoop. His feet felt the cold of the tiles versus the warmth of the rug between his toes.

"Brother, come and sit. I made wurst." Germany's deep voice broke through his thoughts, and he smiled.

"Vegan?"

"What else would it be?"

He grinned and crossed the room, counting off as he slumped into the hardwood.

"Seventeen. Hm… kind of slow today."

"What was that brother?" Germany looked over to his brother, who suddenly looked nervous.

"Oh, nothing! Just… thinking aloud." Prussia held his fork, and looked down at the empty plate. His hand reached over, touching condiments and feeling the table cloth.

"Napkin. Salt. Pepper. Potatoes!"

"Bruder?"

Prussia ignored him, and dumped the mashed food into his plate. He took some sausage and bit into the warm food.

Germany stared intently, and slowed his cutting on the salad he was making.

The albino slowly chewed his food, meeting his gaze easily. His vermillion eyes blinked, and he cocked his head.

"Was Bruder?" Prussia stared carefully and chewed on his potatoes. He blinked again and crossed his thin, flutist fingers underneath his sharp chin.

Germany stared but shivered when he saw his brother didn't, and wouldn't, look away.

"N…Nothing… It's nothing." He continued cooking, and crushed off his brother's silence as something else.

But he didn't notice, that as the sun rose above the red curtains of his windows, and the glint off the light made the room bright, that a certain albino's blood red eyes dilate…

And they hadn't for the last fifty years…

Both of the brothers walked through the halls, one whistling his anthem, while the other chatted on the phone merrily.

"Ja… Ja Mexiko… I understand… Mm-hm… Sure" Germany smiled as he hung up the phone. Prussia glanced at him from the side, and grinned mischievously.

His long fangs protruded from his thin lips, and his overall appearance was quite sly, as if knowing what was on the blushing German's thoughts.

"Oi Oi… getting a little close to Mexiko, Ja?"

Germany coughed in his hand, and ignored his brother's not so subtle talk about his sex life. As the blush on his face lowered to what Hungary would put as "Aw", he turned to the vermillion eyed man, and sighed.

"Preußen…"

"Ja?" He grinned quietly, rubbing his jaw.

"The meeting isn't in the regular spot. It's in the new corridor." Germany stopper at the look of horror pass his brother's eyes.

"Wh...Why?" Prussia swallowed, but a stern look was glued on his face. Years of battle and bloodshed taught him to hide his emotions from his face, but his eyes always gave him away.

Germany wondered why such distaste he had for such a small thing. But, he decided not to ask anything, as his brother had changed a lot due to the time he had spent with Russia. He wouldn't speak of the things the platinum blonde had done to him, but he wished not to know. It would probably throw him back to the Nazi days, and probably end up in a nuclear war.

"It's just some renovations in the old building. Speakers, cameras, new chairs. Such and such nonsense that U.S. considers important." Germany warily stared at his companion, who just smiled nonchalantly.

"Oh... but I don't know where it is-"

"It's… I'll show you where it is..." Germany walked forward, but paused when he didn't hear the heavy footsteps of his brother.

There was a high pitched clicking sound, and he swung around to see his brother cuddling Gilbird, realizing that his war senses just were going crazy.

The animal showed up in the most random places… And seriously scared the living shit out of the blonde. Its creepy little blue eyes would follow him around, and he's constantly hear the high pitched "Fweeep" of the small thing, especially when his brother was around.

"Are you coming?"

"Ja ja! Don't get your panties in a twist…" he walked cautiously, and his footfalls where much softer, almost silent, than they were before.

"What the matter Gilbert?" Germany never used his brother's name unless he was serious, or at home. He stared at him, and the man turned.

"… Just thinking..."

"You... Have been thinking a lot lately."

Germany felt a sudden wave of nostalgia as his brother gave him a sad look. His eyes where a deep shade of red, and shadows that Germany could not name, much less decipher, passed through those wine eyes. Whatever his brother was thinking, it was aching the albino. It pained him, and German, albeit thickheaded, didn't wish to see his brother like this.

Before his fears could get any worse, Prussia interrupted his inner turmoil-

"Yeah... well I have been doing a lot of things lately that would surprise you…"

He… didn't know how to respond to that answer…

_End Chapter 1_

So… Yes, I know my grammar is something I need to work one, but I would love to know your thoughts.

Do you know what exactly is going through Prussia's head? I thought it was a little too obvious, but tried my hardest not to make it rub in your face at the obviousness.

I would reeeallllly be flattered by your reviews, since I suck at writing, and need some ideas, critic, and a dictionary across the face.

I can't spell sometimes, and my grammar sucks because…

You know what. Those are excuses.

Just… don't be mean in your reviews please ;0;


	2. Remember

I will warn the! THis chapter is explicit, and may ruin your appetite! so... don't say I didn't warn you...  
~~~~~~~

There was a chair in the middle of the room,sitting silently, and ominously underneath the glare of the bright lamp light. It swung back and forth, flickering in the small room. Nothing accompanied the chair, except for a switch at the left side of the door.

Loud thumps from army boots filled the echoing room, and the door jiggled as someone tried to open it. As it swung open, a giant of a man held a thinner body, that moaned and groaned against the harsh treatment. The frailer man had been asleep not but twenty minutes ago and had a concussion from past torture. His vision was blurred, and his body ached.

The taller man threw him onto the chair, and stare at the lighter blonde. He took in his appearance, as he always did before he abused the man. He treated him like a play thing, something that he could beat, and punch, and rip until he was bored of it.

His once side swept hair wasa now buzzed against his skull, bringing out the sharp cheek bones and slightl pulled eyes. His slightly womanly lashes made a shadow across his cheeks, hiding vermillion hues. His muscular body covered in a tight black shirt and jeans. They were covered in old blood stains, and his calloused hands were covered in scratches. His boots had blood as well, and his fingernails had been chewed down to nubs. His pale skin that was snow colored, was now pastely and unhealthy.

The larger man grinned, and took albino's chin into his hand, digging his fingernails into his cheeks. Beads of blood rolled down his fingers, and he placed the ruby beads into his mouth. The sweet taste was a surprise, since the albino was not very healthy. His eyes were lost, and confused. They had been like that lately.  
Red eyes flashed confusion, and radiated pain. He was lost in his own world, learning to disconnect himself to whatever the Russian planned to do to him. He had practice, doing this for more than sixty years, sometimes more than six times a day. His mouth hung open in a small 'o', his face glazed over with dizziness.

"Lyabov... time to play." The soviet licked his lips, and leaned in to press his lips to the albino's. His chapped lips burned at the saltiness of the other saliva, and he felt disgusted as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, the warm organ tracing his cheeks. Sucking sounds proceeded the kiss, making the albino whimper in dug his nails into his palm, drawing scarlet water than dripped silently and releasing the gagging and wrenching feeling of helplessness.

He loved to do this. He loved to make him feel like he had no control over anything that he did, or anything that he couldn't change. Even as he begged, and cried for him to stop, He do it again, and again, and again, just because he COULD.

Shaking as the Russian took his breathing ability, he felt hot mercury fall down his cheeks, warming his cold skin. His heart thumped slowly in his chest, and his fingers dug into the wood of the chair, ripping the skin off of his fingertips.

The soviet tied the velcro against his raile wrist and feet. He pause his kissing to go around, and place the helmet atop his head. The wet sponge cooled his head, and made water slowly scurry down his face. The liquid was warm, and made him crave its warmth.

Purple eyes stared at him as he began to sob. Tears rolled down his soft cheeks, and his teeth grounded to stop the embarassing sounds that showed his weakness. Hisalready blurry vision began to get worse, and he did not see the hesitation in the violet irises. He began to breathe fiercely as the man walked away, petrified at what he was going to do to him. Knowing the Russian, it was something horrible, and it would leave the albino in pain and agony for days.

"You never listen to me, do you Prussia?"

Prussia didn't respond, as he began to cough lightly.

The russian snarled, and wrapped his fingers around the handle. His gloves made a light creaking sound, and he warned the prussian one more time-  
"You will obey, and listen to me, or I will repeat this everday. I will not stop, until you accept you have lost."

-and he pulled the switch.

There was a sharp cracking sound, and the lightbulb flickered quickly at the imbalance of power inside the room. Prussia's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head as thousands of volt of light went through his body.

His body spasmed, his pupils dilating and his mouth shut closed. Foam poured from his lips, and his veins pumped blood too quickly. The tips of his hair begun to sizzle, and he screamed. His chest heaved, trying in vain to take in air.

He kicked and shook against the restraints, his body tensing, then relaxing as the volts went through his body to hit boots, then back up to his head. His body banged against the metal, making it jingle and spur. He tried to close his eyes, to pretend the pain was gone, but the pain was too torturous and drilling. Its repetitive nature sending him in wave after wave of gruesome and excruciating pain.

"Guuuh..." the voltage stopped, and his head lolled to his left. His body twitched as he still had electricty coarsing through his body. His eyes slowly looked up and he brothe out. Instead of the usual pale white breathe that came with living in a freezing place, smoke left his lips. The tips of his nails were black, and his shiny black boots now lit with the pale blaze of a fire.

The Russian smiled, and walked up to him. He unclasped the velcro, along with the restrainst on his chest.  
Prussia lay numbly and loosly on the chair. He sunk to the ground, and his head slammed into the dirty linolium floor. His eyes flashed from vermillion to bright yellow for some reason that the Russian didn't really care to find out about

"This is how I like you." the Russian moved him slightly away from the chair, Prussia only limply moving at the administrations. He layed him down, and the soviet began to unbotton his shirt. A tattoo of and iron cross, and numerous scars covered the man's toned chest and abdome. His cold fingers trailed the mans skin, making him shiver and cry out.

"Nnno... Please... no again..." he whimpered quietly and began to shiver eradicaly. The russian only laughed. He continued, quickly ridding him of his clothes and undergarments.

Prussia only felt numb as the Russian violated him again. Even if he was in deep shock of the electric chair, and numb because of the cold, he still felt himself bleed again. The sanguine liquid poured down his thighs, and he prayed for it to end.

The man grunted above him, and he felt sick to his stomache as he was filled with a sticky substance.

He layed there as Russia walked away, leaving him to lay there in his blood and fluids. He shook and cried, slowly getting up, only to fall down. A sharp pulsing pain between his legs made him lean over and wretch out everything that had been in his stomache. Which, was only blood and that disgustin vodka the Russian was obsessed with.

He slipped on his burned clothes, holding his boots in his hand, and limped to the door. The room spun, and he just forced his body to walk forward.  
Opening the door slowly, he was met by green eyes. A young man of about 22 years old stared at him. His brown hair was tied back lazily.

"Prussia? do you want some help?" He tried to grab his hand, but Prussia only began to shake furiously. He flinched, and pulled his hand away, clutching his hand like he had been burned.

"Li.. Li.. Lithuania. No. NO. im fi.. fi.. fine." Prussia stuttered, and began to walk away from the Lithuanian.

"Prussia? I can help you-"

"Wh-What did i just say-" Prussia had turned to shout at him, when suddenly, his eyes turned yellow, and he fell, hard, against the floor. Lithuania gasped, and caught the taller male in his arms.

"Prussia?Prussia?" The male couldn't respond as he convulsed and foamed at the mouth. HIs eys turned brighter and brighter, then suddenly,

He stopped.

"Lithuania?" Prussia whispered quietly, and clutched the brunette. His eyes flicked back and forth, tears begun to fall down his eyes, and he dug his nails into the mans biceps.

Lithuania winced, but slowly pet the albino's hair. For some reason, the russian had taken more of a liking to the albino, and had stopped torturing him and his brothers. Secretly, and much to his disgust, he was relieved that Russia had found another play thing. Because of this feeling, Lithuania had gone out and tried his best to make Prussia feel better after every session.

It didn't help him sleep at night.

"Lithuania!" Prussia began to sob nto his arm, and he clutched him, much like a child with their security blanket. Lithuania began to hyperventilate. Prussia never acted like this.

"Prussia?"

"I can't see."

Lithuania tensed. No. If this was true, he would never forgive himself..

"I... I think i'm blind."

Lithuania couldn't help it.

He began to sob

Lithuania woke up with a start, his breathe heavy and tears rolling down his cheeks. He slowly thread his fingers through his hair, and sighed.

Getting up, he reached for the window, throwing open the glass, and jumped out. Wooden stairs leading up to the roof leaned against the windowframe, and he began to decend upon them. He only wore pants and socks, but his skin was feverish.

Silently, he sat on the tiles, and stared at the moon, that glared brightly at his adjusting eyes.

He felt a knot in his stomache settle, but the guilt chewed angrily at his stomache. Lithuania was an old nation, met more countries than he could name. Met more humans than he could think of. He thought that by now he would get used to the feelings of regret, or the wish to change something that had happened. Yet, everytime he tried, it stillopend fresh wounds that would ooze, and make him break all over again.

He would've thought that he would've learned by now, that nothing can be solved. Things happen for a reason. But here he was, alone, crying like a child, and regretting having ever had feeling for the albino.

And yet again, Lithuania surprised himself.

He had grown feelings for the man that spend days on end in his bed, sobbing and crying, yet never saying anything about how much he hated it. Always choosing everyone else to be happy, choosing everyone before himself.

For the first time in years... maybe decades...

Lithuania cried for a person he had loved.

_-i suck so bad o my god STAHP-

Prussia slowly opened his eyes, only to meet darkness. He had grown used to this. Waking up at random hours of the night, just so his emotions flooded in, and he would either cry, or scream into his pillow.

This was diffrent though.

He felt a soft warmth in his chest that he had only felt two, or three times before. The warmth of someone caring about you.

"What the-" he turned onto his back, and glared at the black that his vision showed him. He remembers clearly the first time he'd had this. His Vater had been the first.

Hungary the second(honestly, he hated her now. Tha woman drove him insane, and had broken his heart way to many times for anything to happen. even if he did feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand when she was in a room. Damn her)

Holy Rome the third(He looked at his upstairs, smiling lightly as he remember the blonde sleeping soudly in his own bed.)

Britain was fourth(now that he was France... it had been hard to kill the butterflies inside his stomache when the briton would giggle)

The fourth...

Well.

He turned over to his left, and he glared at what he knew was his wall. The blurry image of sea foam green eyes and chestnut hair follow him until he slipped into unconciousness.

Nah. He had only like Lithuania because of his resemblance to Hungary and, back then crush, Britain.

He did love him though. Lithuania had cared for him, as well for Ukraine. Too both of them, Prussia owed his sanity too.

He fell asleep smiling... for no fucking reason though.

(Author rant)

Ermergerd! Alise you liek HungaryxPrussia you little_

HONESTLY i ship everthang. its so easy, because... well.. come on. every country has done another country at LEAST once. that why i ship MexicoxGermany so easily.  
i really enjoyed writing the torture(im sick in the head, im sorry) but i had a problem with Lithuania. He's... just confusing, but i love him.

BTW there will probably be no pairings, so dont expect anything bow-chicka-wow-wow even though i am going to make another story where Britain and Prussia do have a relationship. But i dont even write pr0n, so that wont happen,.. probably, i dont know.

Look, i tried to be as VAGUE as I could with the whole rape thing, but its...

Rape...

how do you make that vague? /is shot


	3. Revelation

So.. Third chapter..  
I'm going to burst into tears... nah. So as you may notice, the way I wrote the second chapter, it was completely shitty. I apologize completely, and fully, because my Word decided to be a total Jerk, and shut down. Not that I bought it anyway, i just created another one from a hard drive i had on my PC XD Anyway, enjoy U.S. being a smart ass for once.

-_Offenbarung

Prussia sighed , and tried with much difficulty to concentrate on the things going on in the meeting. Hungry was screaming at Taiwan because she had a different view on some pairing from some Anime he didn't care about. (He could've sworn he heard Japan agreeing to whatever she was saying. God damn, these people are weirder when he CAN'T see them)

For some reason, a while after he had grown accustomed to black instead of colors, he had taken up hobbies that involved his hands. A lot.

He began to knit, sow, play piano, and hell sometimes he played constantly with his hair(which, was now past his ears, and his brother had not said anything about.) It would creep him out how he began to enjoy things that he never did. Maybe he finally 'saw' things that he hadn't before.

Right now, he just wanted to crawl into a rock and die. The meeting had been uneventful, just ending with England smacking the heck out of U.S., France molesting his brother, Mexico joining in the abuse of the american, and Israel being creepy and scaring the hell out of Krygstan, Pakistan and Egypt.

In between his fingers, he flipped a quarter, its ridges calming him down, as his nerves where through the roof.

God damn U.S. decided to move the meeting YET AGAIN, and he really need to go to the bathroom. He had drunk way too much cinnamon tea, and was now paying the price. He squeezed his legs, and winced at it did not help at all.

God damn it.

He gritted his teeth and suddenly began to order everything on his desk. He felt around for his notebook, and place it on the left corner. His sharpener was right next to it, the pencil pointing towards both of the utensils. Moving the pens to the other side of the notebook, he fixed the small notebook that the British man had handed to them in the beginning of the meeting.

He didn't realize that the entire room was quiet.

Looking up, he stared in front of him, and stuck his tongue back into his mouth.

"Uh... hallo?"

"Bro, What the hell are you doing?" Prussia concentrated on where the voice was coming from, turning his head to face the american.

Oh. It was U.S..

He suddenly grinned fiercely, and reached to get his little bird that peeped in annoyance at being rustled from sleep.

"Well. Gilbird needs some excercise, and the meeting isn't going to end in another thirty minutes." He placed the bird on the table, smiling lightly at the small avian fluff.

The bird lazily tweeted, then fell over. Tired of flying around the world for Prussia's notes.

"Um.. do you wanna go outside?" Prussia stared at the american. Then he cocked his head.

"Sure Britain."

"Dude. That was me. Britain is in front of you."

Prussia tensed. He grabbed his bird, stuffed it on his jacket (the bird pecked angrily at him) and stood up quickly.

"Kesese! You just sound sooo much like your Vati, ha.. ha.. I need to pee." He did a little dance (not that he needed to fake it, he seriously had to go pee) and ran out of the room, not without bumping into someone.

"Oops, sorry Mexico."

"Amigo, It is me... Spain..."

Shit. He decided to avoid the stared he was getting, and ran out into the hall. He jogged around the corner and felt the wall.

His fingers felt up and down, searching for the small bumps that told him where the bathroom was.

"Janitors closet... Room 376... Fuck, where is the bathroom." Growling, he drifted his fingers over the entire wall. The cold of the tiles made his fingertips grow colder. He relaxed lightly as he felt the repetitive soft tiled across the wall.

"Prussia?"

"I'll rip your throat!" He shouted, and turned to the voice.

There was an awkward silence, and he tensed.

"Um.. are you looking for the bathroom?" Prussia stared at the black that was supposed to be a person. He blinked and tried to remember that voice. It was a quaver, sort of russian like accent and it was deep. It was nice.

"Lithuania... Um.. yeah.. I am."

He felt someone take his arm and pull him towards the end of the hall. He smiled lightly, but was a deep shade of red. Lithuania treated him like a child sometimes.

"You are not used to this side of the building, huh?" Prussia turned to the brunette and smiled lightly.

"Nein. Fucking America decided to move it over here. Don't understand why though. This area is more drafty, has mold, and may cave in any second. The structure is pretty weak."

Lithuania paused to open a door and they walked into a warm room. Moving him towards a stall, Lithuania walked to the sink and turned o the water.

Prussia clicked his tongue, and the wave of noise echoed back to him. He unzipped his pants, and sighed in relief.

"You know a lot about buildings. Do you spend your whole entire time walking around and feeling the walls?"

Prussia clicked his tongue loudly again, walking over to the sink.

"Kesese. Lithy, I am blind. I must make the best of things." Prussia smiled and washed his hands. He felt someone grab his arm and hand him a paper towel.

"Well. Remember. If you need anything, you can call me. I'm here for you, okay?" Lithuania held the albino's arm. Prussia threw away the paper, and sighed. He placed his own hand on the mans frailer and smaller, and gripped it lightly.

"Nah. You've done enough as it is. You and Yeketerina took enough care of me already. I actually owe you a thank you."

Prussia turned to Lithuania. He reached up, and pressed the mans hair down. He knew the smaller man was looking at him. He missed seeing those green orbs.

"Prussia?"

"I owe you my sanity, Toris." He leaned down, and kissed his forehead. Lithuania tensed, but he laughed lightly.

"Prussia... you're a sweetheart."

"Kesesese. You're just being nice to a blind old man." He smacked the Lithuanian on the arm, and walked outside.

They walked and talked about some old memories.

They didn't notice a blonde man hiding in one of the stalls, his eyes filled with tears.

"Damn it Prussia... It's all my fault...

_-00000

He sat in his chair quietly, crossing his arms and bopping his head to his earphone. He didn't like stick both of them in when he was in meetings. HE felt awkward, since he was... well.. Blind...

Britain began to fight with France (they'll make out later, don't worry) Hungary fought with Taiwan (again.) and America...

Now that he thought about it, U.S. was being awkwardly silent.

What.. HUh. Maybe the guy finally ate himself into a coma. Even though that sounded nice, the kid was just.. well.. a kid.

A really tall, had too much candy, sugar and medication from the back of the counter kid.

He pulled out his ear buds, since he didn't really want to listen to K-pop at the moment. He sighed, and crossed his arms on his stomach. He bent his face back, when Gilbird suddenly sat on his nose.

"Piiyyoo!" The bird tweeted and flapped his wings. Prussia reached up, and took the little fluff into his hands. As he did, he felt a note tied ot his leg.

He raised an eyebrow, but unrolled it.

There was no smell. There wasn't a smell of lead, or pen like usual notes he got. This...

Knitting his eyebrows, he rubbed his finger across the paper.

He tensed. Instead of deep craters of writing that he should sometimes read (LIke, When Spain wrote, the craters where very deep because of his excitement. With Frances there was almost no crater, since his cursive left no trace.) there was bumps underneath his sensitive fingers.

Braille. The bumps that filled his books and his journal were written on the paper. Yes, they were crude, probably made with a pick, or a sharp object, But it was BRAILLE.

Hell, it took him a couple of years to learn to write the damn thing. Sure, reading it was fine, but this...

"I know your blind."

That was all it said. That was no surprise, really. If someone types in braille, they should know he IS blind.  
The only thing that did surprise him... Underneath the four words was a name he did not expect to have known his secret...

" U.S.A."

Shit. He felt himself break out in a sweat, and he concentrated on his surroundings.

He heard whispers of gossip, he heard a slow thump of someone's heart beat. He heard someone coughing lightly. He heard the ruffling of papers. Some other things here and there, but he needed to concentrate. On anything.

The clock.

Tick...tick...tick...tick...

"Hey... what time is it?" He turned to his side, and His brother sighed.

"Just three minutes until we break for lunch, Prussia. But you need to stay and finish your notes. You hear me?"

"But, I can't stay! I need to.. Uh..." He raised his voice but his brother barked at him.

"Sit down. You are going to stay here and finish your god damn notes, or I swear to god i will lock you out of the fucking house again, you understand?" Germany glared, and Prussia felt a bucket of ice drip down his back.

Germany was ready for his brother to fight back at him.

"I... I understand..." Prussia sat down, defeated.

Germany raised an eyebrow, but only smiled.

Maybe... someone other than Lithuania knowing he was blind was a good thing. He could feel reassured that someone knew what he was going through. Someone could take care of him...

It didn't prevent the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, But this time he knew Hungary wasn't looking at him. He knew who it was, and he didn't want to talk to that guy at all.

He dreaded the clock as it ticked by.

Tick... tick.. tick.. tick... BONG

Shit.

"Okay Bros! Lunch time!" Everyone sighed and moaned in happiness. They quickly flooded out of the big room, leaving Prussia alone.

"FUcking shit." He whispered as he tried to remember how to walk out of the room.

"Thirteen paces forward, sixteen to your left." A deep voice from his right made him break into a cold sweat, and he slowly turned to the voice.

"Uh..." Prussia looked away, and tried to get up. A large hand pulled him back down. He slammed on the chair, and he made a small "oomph" sound.

"Now. Don't lie to me. Tell me." A southern accent quickly bled into the usually cheery voice of the american, and Prussia tensed. He was getting way to close for his comfort.

Much to his surprise, the american smelled like peppers, and a little like car exhaust. It wasn't bad, but it was bothering him.

"Who did this to you?"

Prussia stilled. This was the boy he had trained decades ago, so he would know his strategies to avoid answers. He also knew the boy held a deep remorse about what he had done to him. Time and time again would the blonde apologize, but he would only shake it off.

He looked away, but lean fingers pulled his chin back to his face. His eyes widened, and the man began to speak.

"That god damn communist did this to you? When did he do this, I'm going to kick his ass, I don't give a fuck what Barry says about keeping my god damn cool."

Prussia felt tears pool into his eyes. He had only JUST figured it out? Of all the years of stumbling around the meeting halls, and running into the wrong rooms, this is the time he realizes he's fucking blind.

Prussia began to cry. Does nobody notice him? Doesn't anybody care that he hasn't been able to see for YEARS?

"Damn it! It was him wasn't it. Oh when I get my hands on him-"

"Shut up you damn idiot. I've been blind for Fifty-nine fucking years." He pulls away, and digs his head into his palms. He sobs quietly, leaving the blonde in a stunned silence.

"W... What?"

"You fucking heard me. Russia decided to try out his new torture device on me, and shot me with Ten thousand volts of electricity. It short circuited my brain, and destroyed my occipital lobe." Prussia folded his hands, and looked up where he thought U.S. was.

"Haha. Sucks huh? No one knows except you.. and Lithuania..." He crossed his arms, and stared at the floor. Shaking, tears began to roll down his face. He sniffled quietly, and gritted his teeth.

"Why... This is my fault... I was too bloodthirsty, I should've seen how bad Russia was treating you." The cowboy pet the albino's hair, and spoke quietly. His mouth was dry, and a knot in his throat made it hard for him to speak.

"No... No.. It was my fault.." Prussia began to flashback to why Russia had tortured him that day. It was one of his last visual memories. He had tried to jump over the cage that kept him inside the russian's house.

"It was my fault. I Sh...shouldn't have tried to... R-run away. He-He told me not t-to try to run away.. but i wanted to go visit Ge-germany..." Prussia began to stutter and shake. U.S.'s eyes widened as the man completely began to break down. His face contorted in fear and tears filled his eyes. Instead of a german accent, russian began to slip through his lips.

"Prussia... Prussia don't you dare say that..." U.S. took his shoulders and began to rub them up and down. Prussia was shaking horribly and his blood began to boil.

This was his fault. This was his own fault for letting Prussia be with a horrible man like Russia.

someone opened the door, and a couple of countries began to walk in. Some paused seeing the american's hands on the albino, some completely ignored it.

Then, the man who had abused Prussia for sixty years walked in with a large smile on his face. His laugh suddenly made Prussia tense. He shaked furiously against U.S.'s arms, and tear rolled down his face faster.

"I swear Russia, I won't run away anymore, just don't h-h-hurt me..." Prussia broke down into sobs, and U.S. felt anger rush into his veins. He walked up to the russian and punched him straight in the face.

The russian only turned his face to the side. Blood trickled down his mouth, and he turned his head to the american, who's eyes were turning into a deep cerulean color.

"Fredka... You are pissed.. da?" Russia licked his lip, and glared at him. immediately, countries began to sparse to the other side of the room, avoiding anything to do with the fight.

"What did you do to Prussia, you communist asshole?" U.S. glared, and some countries felt chills run down their spines. They remembered why they were terrified of the super power nation.

Russia suddenly looked utterly confused. He had not talked or touch Prussia for the last couple of years, so he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Ah,... Little Prussia is making up rumors is he now..?"

Prussia walked up to him, shaking. Tears rolled down his eyes and with a soft and wavery voice said

"No sir. I'm not lying..."

"Damn it Prussia! What the hell is going on?!" Germany walked up to his brother, but as Russia moved away, he stopped in his tracks.

Prussia had his hand folded on his lap, standing straight and quivering liked a kicked animal. His vermillion eyes were completely dilated and tears rolled down his cheeks.

He looked exactly like he did after he had come back from Russia's house. He looked totally broken and a shell of what he was.

"Prussia. Say it. Say what the fucking russian did to you.."

"Gilbert... Gilbert what's going on...?" Germany walked up to his brother. The albino only shook harder and smiled lightly.

"I deserved it. I tried to run away." He shivered and walked to Russia. He looked completely lost in his U.S.S.R. days.

Russia was completely dumbfounded. Prussia had not acted like that since he was at his house.

"I tried to visit Germany on his birthday. Russia told me i couldn't. I didn't listen. I deserve it..." Prussia shook and bit his lip. Blood spilt down his lip and he looked up at Russia.

"Right Sir? I deserve the beatings..." Prussia smiled and then looked down on the ground. He quivered every once in a while, and tears rolled down his face.

U.S. looked at Russia with horror.

"What did you do to him?"

Lithuania pushed through the crowd, and walked up to the albino.

"Gilbert... Gilbert are you okay?" Hungary wiped her eyes with her tissue, but there was a sudden feeling of jealousy filling her veins. Why did he get to call Prussia by his first name?

"L-Lithuania... Where is Yeketarina? Is she helping La-Latvia with the cabbages? T-They smell nice this year..." Prussia walked up to the brunette, and leaned his head on his shoulder. Lithuania held the albino and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah.. Do you want to go see them?"

Germany felt Mexico's hand slip into his, and he tried hard not to cry. He couldn't help his brother. When he had gotten to him, Prussia was completely out of it. It took him years to open up to Germany, and he would still lock himself in the basement and not talk to him for days.

"Haha, S-silly Lithuania..." Prussia pulled away and laughed into his hand. Russia, U.S. and Germany winced at how broken and forced he sounded.

"I-I've been blind since Russia stuck me in the electric chair. I can't see t-the cabbages."

U.S. turned to Russia, who had a look of guilt passing his face.

Germany couldn't take it.

He began to sob.

Prussia suddenly tensed, and he turned to Germany. His eyes turned back to recognition, and he listened to what was happening.

He heard a lot of sobbing, and hiccups. He couldn't make out everyone, but he recognized a few.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, completely confused at what was going on.

Turning to Lithuania, he tried to lighten the mood.

"What... Did.. Did Germany try to make a joke?" He laughed but then felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Prussia.. why didn't you tell me you were blind?" Germany held Prussia's shoulders.

The albino smacked his arms away, and he back up. His eyes were wide and he looked terrified.

"Ha.. Hahah what? Are you an Idiot or something?" Prussia laughed and tried to let the shock settle in his voice. His eyes were terrified though.

"Prussia, stop being an idiot and tell us why you didn't say anything about being blind!" Hungary shouted at him, ready to use her pan. Instead of usually quavering and chickening out at her anger, he shouted right back at her.

"And why the hell would you care, bitch?"

Hungary gasped at his sudden rage. He shook with anger, and all of his P.T.S.D that he had shown before was out of his system. His sudden war voice bled through him, and he spit at everyone.

"Why the hell would anyone give a fucking SHIT about me, huh?! I've been blind for Sixty years, and no one fucking knew!" He shook and crossed his arms. Why did they care about him now? Of all the times, when it was too late. When he was broken inside for to long, now that the wound was to infected and to hard to fix.

"The first time I came here I couldn't even find my seat. I couldn't find the room and i got lost at least every two minutes..." Prussia closed his eyes. NOt that it changed anything. He was blind. He couldn't see anything.

"Do you even care...? I know that I'm not a country anymore,... but I'm still breathing..." Prussia looked up, and the countries shuddered at his accuracy. He had been good at hiding his blindness.

"I can still feel you know..." He paused, then walked out of the room.

"Prussia, wait..." Germany reached for his brother, but he only shrugged him off. Lithuania held him back, and sighed.

"Knowing Prussia... He needs some time..." Lithania held Germany's arm, and his green eyes stared at his sky blue.

Germany swallowed his sudden hate towards the delicate man. He knew so much more about his brother over the years... He needs to know what and how it happened...

Mexico reached over, and kissed his cheek. She hugged him tightly, and held him.

"Marianna... Did I screw up...?"

Mexico pet his hair lightly, and kissed his cheek again.

"No... Your his brother... He'll come around to telling you about this.." She smiled, and kissed his lips. He sighed.

"I hope your right..." Germany clutched Mexico, and cried.

-_0000

Prussia threw open the door to his room, quietly moving to his bed. Instead of laying on it, he lifted the mattress, and pulled out a woven throw. It was black and white with the edged frilled light yellow. It looked old, but it smelled clean and it was soft against his skin. Pulling a large pillow from his bed, he dragged it across his room.

His severe O.C.D. from his blindness made him move everything, so every piece of furniture faced the entrance of the basement. Everything was placed carefully, so he wouldn't trip. So he could find things easily if he needed.

Trudging slowly to his closet, he opened the small door. Nothing was in there except for a couple of really old books, some knitting needles and blankets. When he felt really depressed, he would lock himself in his closet, and fall asleep for days there.

He threw the pillow on the ground and held the black and white throw in his arms. He slid on the pillow, and snuggled quietly into his little cave.

Sniffling he dug his head into the throw. He remembered when Lithuania and Ukraine made this for him. His old throw had been damaged, and he had cried. His Vater had given it to him the day before he disappeared, and he had treasured it since. But when he was being taken to Russia, it had been damaged.

Ukraine had found him in his room, clutching the throw. She called Lithuania, and both of his friends began to sow and fix the covers.

He could never thank them enough after that. He had given Ukraine his dad's old jacket that was at least three sizes too big on him. She still wore it, since it was one of the things she treasured. He'd seen her wear it around some times, and she'd blush lightly when he would point at it.

To Lithuania... Well.. A couple of years before he left to Russia's, he found out Gilbird was a girl. She had made a nest in his room, and she only had one egg. He took care of it like it was a real baby.

It was born when he was with Russia. A small little white down chick was the only reassurance he had with Russia.

He had given Lithuania the little bird (Who he named Reich. Don't ask) and Lithuania has kept it ever since.

Gilbird cheeped on his head, and she snuggled into his hair.

Prussia smiled through his tears. Out of everyone that had left him, out of everyone that hurt him...

His bird has never left him. Never left his side. Always made him better when he was down.

He stayed silent in his darkness.

This was his life. This is what it was. Darkness. Being alone.

But... there was something that was terrifying him.

Because of the very corner of his eye, if he concentrated enough...

He could see a small line of light...

He was starting to see again...

-_-00000

Bum... bum... BUUUUMMMMM...

/brick'd

/gets ice pack and presses it on head.

Well. Third chapter. Third Effing Chapter. I know the bit a little before the end was hurried, but i'm really tired. I'm sorry that I made Prussia turn into a total pussy, and in the Fourth chapter im going to show you how everyone deals with the news. including Germany and Mexico, and The other two friend of the BTT. Since my other stories have really long chapters, i am deciding to make this story with slightly shorter.

So.. any questions? Comments? Hate mail?

Come at me, brethren! :D


End file.
